


Je te tiens

by La_Devoreuse_de_Livres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drcao and Harry in Love, Harrassed Draco, Hum... I don't have any other ideas, Just read and discover, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres/pseuds/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres
Summary: Drarry établi - Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, lorsqu'il avait accepté que Draco dorme avec lui...





	Je te tiens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mes lapins! :3
> 
> Je suis de retour aujourd'hui avec un petit OS Drarry... C'est le premier, les gars! :D
> 
> Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi. Bien entendu, cet OS ne pourrait pas se passer dans le vrai monde d'Harry, mais je voulais écrire un truc magnon, alors voila...
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt! :3 (N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire! :D)

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Draco et Harry sortaient ensemble. Les deux jeunes gens avaient d'abord été très réticents, se rappelant les erreurs et aventures passées, mais la tension qui régnait entre eux deux, ainsi que les conseils avisés des deux meilleures amies -Hermione pour Harry, Pansy pour Draco- les avaient finalement rapprochés. Les deux hommes n'hésitaient plus à se tenir la main lorsqu'ils sortaient à Pré-au-Lard, ou à s'embrasser dans un couloir désert. Ils savouraient avec grand plaisir ces moments de calmes avant la tempête, sachant pertinemment la destinée de l'autre.

Un soir, Draco se glissa jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, murmura le mot de passe et se faufila jusqu'au dortoir d'Harry. Il déverrouilla la porte et se glissa jusqu'au lit du rouge et or. Il s'installa contre son petit ami et le serra dans ses bras. Ses mouvements réveillèrent un Harry qui, sur le coup, paniqua face à l'intrus. Mais, lorsque celui-ci lui tendit ses lunettes, il le reconnut et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait.

-Ça te dérange si je dors avec toi, cette nuit ? Lui demanda le Serpentard, le visage caché dans son cou.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit d'abord rien, puis hocha la tête, indiquant au jeune Serpentard de s'installer. Draco sourit, se faufila sous les couvertures et se cala contre Harry. Ce dernier entoura la taille de son petit ami d'un bras, le rapprochant de lui. Les deux hommes s'endormirent ainsi. Le lendemain, ce fut Ron qui réveilla les deux amoureux. Ils devaient se lever pour aller se préparer et petit-déjeuner, avant leur premier cours. Draco s'étira et remercia Ron de l'avoir réveillé -une autre nouveauté depuis que les deux hommes étaient ensemble : Draco ne méprisait plus les deux meilleurs amis de Harry- et sortit du lit. Il se retourna face à Harry, l'embrassa tendrement et sortit de la tour Gryffondor. Il retourna dans sa chambre -les joies d'être préfet- et s'habilla pour la journée. Il redescendit dans le hall, récupéra une Pansy et un Blaise joyeux et s'installa à la table Serpentard. Il mangea rapidement, rigolant avec ses amis. Lorsque le début de leur cours approcha, les trois Serpentard quittèrent la salle et se dirigèrent vers le cachot de Rogue. Ils croisèrent le trio d'or de Gryffondor et Draco se hâta de prendre la main de Harry dans la sienne. Son petit ami lui sourit avant de retourner à sa discussion avec Hermione.

Le groupe s'installa rapidement et Rogue commença son cours. Ils durent réaliser une potion de vérité en deux heures. Pansy fut heureuse de se retrouver avec Hermione te le fit savoir à toute la classe, en babillant pendant tout le cours. Harry et Blaise réussirent à reproduire la potion, ainsi que Draco et son binôme. Ron et Seamus n'eurent pas autant de chance, leur chaudron rendit l'âme pendant le cours. Lorsque Rogue demanda à tout le monde de quitter la salle, les Gryffondor-Serpentard se réunirent dans le cloître. Draco et Harry s'installèrent cote à cote, main dans la main. Le groupe organisa son après-midi, cherchant quelles boutiques de Pré-au-Lard valaient le coup pour leur sortie. Draco ne participa pas au débat, ce qui inquiéta légèrement son rouge et or.

-Hey... Souffla Harry au jeune homme. Tout va bien ?

-Ça va... J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu ne dors pas bien ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me rejoindre cette nuit ?

-C'est un peu plus compl-

-Bon, vous attendez quoi, les tourtereaux ? On y va ! Hurla Pansy.

Harry regarda Draco, qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de se lever. Le Gryffondor se mit debout à son tour et suivit la petite bande jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension toujours présentes. Ils passèrent un après-midi calme, achetant des friandises chez Honeydukes, puis s'arrêtèrent au magasin de plumes Scribenpenne -Hermione voulait absolument voir leurs nouveautés- et à Zonko -Ron et Blaise avaient presque tiré le groupe à l'intérieur de la boutique. Pour terminer leur excursion, le groupe s'arrêta aux Trois Balais et partagèrent de bonnes Bières au beurre. Lorsque le début de soirée arriva, les jeunes gens reprirent le chemin du château. Ils allèrent déposer leurs achats dans leurs chambres et dortoirs, puis partirent tous manger. Après un bon repas bien chaud, chacun se dirigea vers son dortoir. Draco tira doucement la manche de Harry et le fit se retourner. Il regarda son petit ami, dont l'inquiétude refit surface, avant de murmurer "tu ne voudrais pas dormir avec moi, cette nuit ?".

Harry le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire. Devant l'absence de réponses, Draco lâcha sa manche et contourna le rouge et or, qui revint à la vie et le stoppa. Le vert et argent lui fit face.

-Bien sûr que je veux bien qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit. Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi... Je ne veux pas te forcer à ma parler, par contre. Je vais attendre que tu te décides à te confier... Mais, sinon, bien sûr que je veux bien qu'on dorme ensemble.

-Merci... Souffla le jeune blond, avant d'enlacer Harry.

-Ça te dérange par contre si on dort dans ta chambre ? Demanda le rouge et or en rendant l'étreinte. Je pense qu'on y serait mieux...

Draco hocha la tête puis se défit de l'étreinte. Il sourit à Harry et attrapa sa main, le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Harry se rua sur son lit et se jeta dessus. Draco le regarda, une interrogation peinte sur le visage.

-J'adore ton lit, Dray... Il est génial... Grand et mou et... Ouais, je vais bien dormir !

Draco sourit au jeune homme allongé sur son lit puis se dirigea vers son armoire. Il en sortit deux pyjamas, qu'il lança sur le lit. Harry en attrapa un et l'enfila. Il tendit le second à Draco, qui le mit à son tour. Lorsque les deux hommes furent prêts, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et Draco coupa la lumière. Il se blottit contre Harry, qui passa un bras autour de lui et s'endormit.

Pour quelques heures uniquement.

Harry fut réveillé par un hurlement. Il sursauta, attrapa ses lunettes et sa baquette, avant de se rendre compte que c'était Draco qui hurlait. Le jeune homme gigotait -se débattait conviendrait mieux-, le corps en sueur. Il hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Harry se plaça près de lui et le secoua, essayant de le réveiller. Il finit par se placer sur le jeune vert et argent et se mit à le secouer plus fortement, le tenant par les épaules. Draco ouvrit finalement les yeux, se redressant rapidement, le souffle court. Il regarda autour de lui, le souffle erratique, avant de reposer son regard sur Harry. Ce dernier vit les larmes se former dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il emprisonna alors Draco dans une étreinte. Le vert et argent eut un sanglot, puis nicha son visage dans le cou de son petit ami, laissant ses larmes quitter ses yeux. Ils restèrent dans cette position le temps que Draco se calme. Lorsque le jeune homme se redressa, Harry relâcha son étreinte et le regarda.

-C'était quoi ça, Dray? Lui demanda doucement le rouge et or.

-La raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de dormir avec moi... Avoua le jeune Serpentard.

Il baissa le regard et posa son front contre la poitrine de Harry. Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit ami, le laissant chercher ses mots.

-Lorsque j'avais six, ou sept ans, mon père a fait venir des Mangemorts à la maison. C'était une sorte de rituel, mais je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'être présent lorsqu'ils venaient. Mais ce soir-là, mon père voulait que je sois présent. Que je rencontre mes futurs "collègues... Tss, quels connards. Ces types ont demandé à mon père et à ma mère de quitter la pièce, me laissant seul avec eux. Ils étaient trois... Et... Disons simplement qu'on a pas juste bu un thé...

-Ils t'ont... Commença le Gryffondor.

-Non. Non, ils ne m'ont pas violé. Mon père ne l'aurait pas autorisé. Mais... L'un d'entre eux m'a montré des choses, des souvenirs des batailles passées. Il m'a mis dans la peau d'un tueur, d'un kamikaze... D'un violeur... Il m'a montré toutes ces choses en me disant que, plus tard, quand j'aurais l'âge, je ferais ça, moi aussi. Je rependrais la peur et la destruction... Et que j'allais adorer ça... Au départ, je n'avais aucun cauchemar... Puis ils ont commencé à revenir. Et ce type kiffait me montrer ses souvenirs, anciens comme nouveaux... Il me montrait ce que c'était d'être un vrai Mangemort, un qui n'était pas comme mon père... Et, plus il me montrait ces atrocités, plus je... Plus j'avais peur de fermer les yeux et de me revoir dans ces positions... J'ai commencé par ne plus dormir puis, lorsque la fatigue est devenue trop forte, il y a eut les terreurs nocturnes, suivies par les cauchemars. Comme celui que je viens de faire...

Harry resta silencieux plusieurs minutes. Il garda Draco contre lui, ses mains faisant des arabesques sans fin sur son dos. Il frotta sa joue contre la tête du vert et argent, cherchant à le consoler et le réconforter. Lorsqu'il eut assimilé toutes ces informations, il reprit la parole.

-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Mes parents... Et Dumbledore, sur demande de mon père...

-Je croyais que Lucius-

-Nan, il ne déteste pas Dumbledore. Il écoute juste les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Mais... Tout ce que mon père et ma mère veulent, c'est que j'aille bien...

-Et le directeur n'a rien fait pour t'aider ?

-Il a demandé à Rogue et Pomfresh de chercher une potion de sommeil ainsi qu'un moyen de me retirer ces images de la tête... J'ai la potion de sommeil, mais elle ne me fait pas dormir autant qu'elle le devrait. Et Rogue ne veut pas me fouiller le cerveau à coup de magie... Alors il cherche une potion d'amnésie à coupler avec un sort, pour essayer de me faire oublier certaines choses... Mais pas tout...

-Je peux essayer de te servir de peluche ? Proposa alors Harry.

Draco tourna son visage et regarda Harry, un sourcil arqué.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne me moque pas. Regarde, la nuit dernière, tu ne t'es pas réveillé avec moi, si ? -Draco hocha négativement la tête- alors, peut être qu'on peut essayer quelque chose. Tu bois une potion de sommeil et je te garde dans mes bras... Ça va peut-être aider et ça laissera du temps à Rogue, avant que tu ne deviennes complètement fou !

Draco regarda quelques instants Harry puis se redressa. Il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son homme puis se pencha vers la table de chevet. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en sortit une fiole. Il se redressa et tint la fiole dans sa main. Il regarda Harry, qui lui fit un signe de la tête, puis ouvrit le flacon. Il prit deux inspirations puis avala le liquide. Il reposa la fiole vide sur sa table de chevet puis regarda une nouvelle fois son petit ami. Harry déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Draco puis se releva et s'allongea à gauche du blond. Ce dernier commençait à sentir les effets de la potion. Il s'allongea à son tour et sentit de bras venir l'enlacer. Il regarda Harry, qui lui souriait et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouge et or. Ce dernier déposa un autre baiser sur don front puis éteignit la lumière d'un "Nox". Il posa sa joue sur la tête de Draco et ferma les yeux.

-Tu ne me laisses pas, hein ? Souffla le blond.

-Nan, Dray, lui répondit Harry. Je te tiens...

Les deux hommes s'endormirent ainsi. Et Draco ne fit pas de deuxièmes cauchemars cette nuit là.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:
> 
> Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com
> 
> Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)
> 
> Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
